VFX-8 Logan Prototype
BACKGROUND Like the bulk of the mecha of Armies of the Southern Cross, the Logan started development as a prototype unit shortly after Khyron's final assault on New Macross City. It would evolve into the venerable VF-8 Logan and even further into the VF-8S Super Logan, both of which would play a role in the war with the Robotech Masters. Model Type - VF-X-8 Logan Class - Veritech Fighter Crew - 1 MDC By Location Arms - 95 Hands - 45 Shields(wings) - 160 Legs - 150 Feet - 65 Main Body - 240 Engines - 120 AR - 13 Armour - stops upto and includingthe equivalent of standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - Battloid - 56kph Leaping - 100 ft thruster assited, 30 ft unassisted Flyng - Battloid - 300kph in atmosphere, Mach 2.2 in space Fighter - 600kph at sea level, Mach 1.2 at 10000m, mach 2.2 in space Range - 120 hours of operational use in atmosphere, 1000km via reaction mass in space. Statistics Height - Battloid 5.35m, Fighter 2.29m Length - Battloid 4.55m, Fighter 6.29m Width - Battloid 3.00m, Fighter 6.29m Weight - 6.5 tons dry, about 10 tons operational PS - Robotic 40 Lift - 20 tons, CArry - 10 tons Cargo - minimal pilot and survival gear Power System - 2 x RRL-2P Miniaturized Protoculture-cell energizer using 8 protoculture cells Cost - na Weapons Weapon Type - Energy Gunpod (retooled Zentraedi PL-7 Hand Gun) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 1200m Damage - 2d6 per blast . 8d6 per short burst per gun, 2d4x10 per medium burst per gun, 2d6x10 per long burst per gun, 3d6x10 per full melee burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 20 bursts Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - 20mm vulcan Primary Purpose - Anti-mech/fighter Range - 2000m Damage - 2d6+2 per round (Uses Gatling gun burst rules). 8d6+8 per short burst, 2d4x10+20 per medium burst, 2d6x10+20 per long burst, 3d6x10+30 per full melee burst. Rate Of Fire - equal to piltos attacks Payload - 400 explosive armour piercing rounds. Explosive damage increase is already factored in. Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Hardpoint (1 per wing, must be fired before transformation to battloid can occur) Primary Purpose - Anti-Fighter Range - Varies by Missile type Damage - Varies by missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 or 2 Payload - 1 H.E. or Heavy H.E. Air to Air Missile or per hardpoint Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses and penalties Use Robot combat elite plus the following +1 attack at level 1 and 12 +1 disarm +1 pull punch +1 Autododge at level 2, 5, and 10 +10% to piloting rolls Punch - 4d6 Kick - 6d6 Body Block/Tackle - 2d6 Restrained Punch - 8d6 sdc (1d4+1md) Systems of Note Fuel Capacity - The VF is extremely durable. The use of micronized reactors and the science of Overtechnology, gives the VF an average, useful life span of 2 years before needing a new energy system. With constant use, the life span is cut by half. Fly By Wire System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. This imparts a +15% bonus to all piloting skill rolls for manuevers etc. If the fighter takes more than 75% damage to the main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -50% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Radar - Range 375km, can track up to 240 targets simultaneously. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the VF. Range - 375km Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infa-red imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 200ft (61m); sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 600 miles (965.4km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Laser targeting System - Range: 375km and can target upto 18 targets at once, +1 to strike in ranged combat Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify upto 200 different enemy target types. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 500ft (152m) Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 100 decibels. External Video Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 300ft (91.5m). Telescopic capabilities: 6x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement- Range: 2000ft (610m). Field of vision: 120 degrees Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Self-Destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the Variable unit (usually preceded by the pilot's ejecting from the fighter). Explosive damage is fairly contained — 40ft radius (12m); does 2d6x10. Heat/Radiation Shield and Independent Oxygen/Circulatory Systems. Distress Beacon - range of 250 miles (400km). 10 times that in space. Chaff and Flare Dispensers- Each has 12 charges. 75% chance to fool radar or heat guided missiles. 45% chance to fool smart missiles. If successful missile lose their lock and fly off. Smoke Dispensers- 24 charges that each create a 60ft wide cloud of smoke behind the fighter. References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech RPG The MAster Saga Sourcebook